to_prevent_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribal Foundations
Synopsis After making it ashore, the characters find themselve faced with a giant creature. Forced into a fight they win, a nearby tribe who happen upon the events are both shocked, happy and sad that the characters have slain a mighty creature. They are lead back to the tribes encampment, where they discover a new world. From the Water Players are told they are under the effects of fatigue (a -2 bonus to Strength and Dexterity checks results in a -1 to skill checks, which wasn't at first applied correctly), swimming in the water with them is a herd of Hammerhead Sharks. Swim checks are required to get to shore which is around 20 to 30 feet away, Initiative determines the order of actions. =Initiative and the Swim to Shore= This is a huge time sink already, converting Player Names to Character's is not something I want to waste more time on. Please make it easier and use your Character's name in Roll20 chat. |N01=Alorzah |R02= |N02=Sal |R03= |N03=Walter |R04= |N04=Unde2aker |I05=Soha.png |R05= |N05=Soha |R06= |N06=Mandalor2 |I07=Heron.png |R07= |N07=Heron |I08=Digro.png |R08= |N08=Digro }} Turn 1 Alorzah chooses to cast Speak with Animals and rolls for it . Ignoring his question, the herd simply says to, "Talk to the boss." Durza and Xangeon roll and make it to shore on their moves. Quitewood tries to help others around them, with two other NPCs the three of them make it to shore. Josef is close to shore and doesn't require a swim check. His Turn Order doesn't reflect this as he used his Player's Name. Takes some quite time and lays down on the sand, "Sweet sweet land, how I have missed you!" Heron takes the first Critical Success to notice that Alorzah can speak in some way with animals, but was retconed to make a swim check to get to shore, but because of the low number, he gains the attention of nearby Hammerhead sharks! Digro makes a dash to shore, when on the beach Digro pulls out an ordinary dagger and looks towards the water. The three sharks near Heron, fails a bite attack vs Heron and bites itself causing blood to ooze into the water, Heron is besides himself with fear. With blood in the water the other sharks bite the source of bleeding causing more damage to the first shark. Turn 2 Alorzah chooses again to try and find the leader of the Hammerhead sharks, sees them simply laughing at his incompantance, however he does manage to find the largest of the sharks whom seems confussed by his requests. Alex, having had to leave the party, is being controlled by the GM and is moved blindly to the next task. Durza sensing the danger the group and people around them are in looks for some rope decides to shoot a shark 50 feet away attack people missing the shark. Xangeon the Wizard aims up a shot of Acid Arrow causing . Soha attempts to cast Charm Animal . A critical failure on the leading shark places the leader under Soha's control. Queitwood takes a mercy killing on a NPC the shot landing in the sternim of the target, sinks the body, Queitwood moves his hands in a gesture to his god for a safe passage. Josef a ranged attack is requested to get the rope to Heron and with a low Strength Check it took a bit of time to get him to shore. Heron is close to shore and makes it to the beach. Flopping down on the beach, Heron starts singing a song. Digro stays to help others ashore, some are sailors from different boats (Wavebreaker, Ravenscar, Rabbid Kraken), diplomats and clerics are in the fold of passengers. Mercenaries and what can only be the lower life of thieves coming to shore. Turn 3 Alorzah looks at the people around him and notices some with minor scraps, and then spots what looks like a diplomat with a trimmed salt and pepper beard with a large gash in his leg, likely from a shark bite. healing his leg completely. Durza not knowing the River Troll is a person in a troll-form, takes a shot . Xangeon casts Lightning Bolt on the River Troll a Reflex Save from Soha sees them taking full damage. Soha casts and asks the sharks to stop attacking the living people, and feed on the ones that have already died. Due to the link Soha has created, they soon start taking his advice, the sharks start to take their food into deeper waters, Soha travels with them. =On Shore= Everyone makes it to shore, NPC without threat make it shore thanks to Soha's endeavours. Collectivally there are 30 to 45 people not including the PCs on the shore. Looking around the players find themselves on Ka'alalo, and island full of new wonder and discoveries. As people gather, Alex the control of the GameMaster approaches sand dunes further inland. Two circlar post sticking out of the sand, two feet all. On each post is a shiny orb-like object. Perception Check: Durza 23, Digro 22, Walter 7, unde2aker 18 and other character where not recorded in Roll20's Chat Logs. Durza's attention to their surroundings catches the movement of the posts in the ground, the orbs on top of these posts seem to move. And with that a new Initiative is called. |N01=Walter |I02=Wendy-Wendigo.png |R02= |N02=Wendy the Wendigo |I03=Quietwood.png |R03= |N03=Quietwood |I04=Digro.png |R04= |N04=Digro |I05=Alorzah.png |R05= |N05=Alorzah |I06=Soha.png |R06= |N06=Soha |I07=Durza.png |R07= |N07=Durza |I08=Heron.png |R08= |N08=Heron |R09= |N09=mandalor2 }} Turn 1 A Huge crab surfaces, Alex is snipped in half by the crab as it wiggles free from its sandy bed. Alex is slowly being eatten, starting with the cracking of his skull and works his way hungly down. Heron starts the surprise round, continues his singing to summon Wendy. Xangeon casts . Durza hails "You are going to fry you oversized crab cake!" before shooting an arrow and . unde2aker fires their bow twice, and misses, and misses. Digro throws a Dagger at the creature and misses. Mandalor2 hits with a sling, but Roll20 doesn't record the rolls, apparently it was a 27 to hit and a unknown amount of damage applied. Alorzah tries to talk with the Crab, a diplomacy check of 23 sees Al using Talk with Animals, his attempt fails. Wendy returns from a shadowy pit. Wendy moves to the crab and slams it, misses. The crab hits Wendy with a 30 vs CMD, Wendy is grappled by the crab, constricting Wendy the crab causes 27 points of damage. Soha is still talking with sharks. Soha learns this herd of sharks stick close to this island and sometimes venture out, that there are humanoids sailing between the islands that are smaller and that the storms frequant in their life time. Turn 2 Heron casts Haste on Jo, Digro, Al, Wendy, Xangeon & himself. Xangeon calls forth an Acid Arrow which misses. Wendy tries to escape the grapple with the crab and critically fails taking 6 damage. Durza attempts to hide with 22, attacks with 20 and deals 5 damage. Unde2aker misses two attacks. Digro preforms Acrobatics (8) to get underneath the crab. The crab makes an attack to Digro for and she too becomes grappled and takes 10 damage, Digro throws a Smoking Stick into the crabs mouth causing the crab to become blind. Mandalor2 attacks with 'Sawtooth Sabre' but the logs dont record this action. Alorzah heals people. Mandalor2 attacks again with an opportunity. The crab with Wendy and Digro moves to the water. Turn 3 Heron uses the spell Grease on the crab its save fails drops Wendy and Digro. Attacks of Opportunity are given to the grappled people, Digro critically fails, but takes the damage regardless. The downside is that the dagger is currently stuck unable to be returned. Xangeon casts Flaming Sphere causing 9 damage. Wendy attacks and misses. Durza Attacks and causes 4 damage. Unde2aker attacks with a 34 and causes 12 damage. The crab collapses, as it does so the group notices several thousand people emerge from the forest, baskets of fruits and dried fish are in their arms. Two women are dressed in pure white dresses hands bound behind their backs. The crabs death causes mixed reactions from the tribes they see. A small group seems to be upset, five individuals turn and enter the forest, the two women are relived from this and the others have a fear and excitement from the events that they wittnessed. Josef being a native speaker, understands Ho's words of greetings. "Hello, I am a servant to the King. We are grateful for what you have done here. Thou not all will be happy about it. Please follow me, we can help your wounded and provide you food and comfort. Our King will have words to share with you. A spritual leader stands aside seperated from the tribe. Warriors with him wear similar colourings in their gear and makeup, their features have underbites, maybe pointed ears or upturned noses.